In order to support image-based diagnosis by doctors, there have conventionally been proposed apparatuses in which a test image, which is a medical image of a subject to be tested, and normal images, which are medical images of normal structures, are each represented by shape vectors, and the shape vectors of the test image are compared with the shape vectors of the normal images so as to determine the presence or absence of a lesion site (see Patent Literature 1, for example).